


【授翻/主龙】灵魂眼镜

by LeeZing



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bottom Sakamoto Ryuji, Let Sakamoto Ryuji Say Fuck, M/M, Top Akira, glasses ryuji, ryuji looks too good in glasses
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: 译者语：大概就是一个龙龙抢了阿晓眼镜戴结果戳到阿晓xp的故事【龙龙宝贝生日快乐！！！！！！！
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 6





	【授翻/主龙】灵魂眼镜

**Author's Note:**

“嘿！这都不是真的！”龙司一把掳走了晓脸上的眼镜，架到自己眼前。这些镜片让他的视野里出现一阵眩光，除此之外没有任何变化，也不知道晓戴来干嘛。他把眼镜滑上鼻梁，转回去面向黑发的男孩。“我看起来咋样？像不像个酷炫性感的书呆子？”

晓摇摇头，露出一个坏笑。“你一直都是个酷炫性感的书呆子。”他伸手想把眼镜抢回来，但金发男孩往后一仰。

“别，我才不是。但是这副——啊！”一眨眼，龙司就在晓身下了，肩膀被压得陷进晓的床里。“嘿、嘿，怎么了？”

晓把龙司鼻梁上的眼镜架高，不知为何厚重的黑框让他看起来既柔软又犀利。“你很好看，不信？那我来证明给你看，你是我见过最有魅力的人。”晓的声音就在他的耳边，呼吸打在脖子上。“而且，看你戴着这副眼镜让我想把你给玩坏。”

龙司后颈上汗毛直竖。“等、等等，晓——”一个用力的吻堵住了他的嘴，舌头坚定又兴奋地扫过齿间。然后晓退开来，龙司得以做了个深呼吸。晓说他有魅力让他脸热得快要爆炸了。“你不能就那么……说出这种话……”

“噢，我觉得我能。”吻落在龙司的下颚，暗色的双眼盛满情欲，闪闪发光。“第一，你的下颚线条锋利阳刚，所以看起来超帅气。”龙司脸更红了，晓的赞美让他除脸以外的地方也烫了起来。晓继续对他的下颚吐露爱意，接着上移到他的脸。

“妈的，你戴眼镜是真的辣得不行。”龙司尖叫了一小下，试图把脸埋进床单里。晓抓住他的下巴，将他转回来面向黑发男孩。明亮的双眼仔细勾勒龙司的脸。“不准摘掉。”

晓吻他的脸颊和耳朵和鼻子，龙司咬住嘴唇。吻与吻之间是悄声的温柔赞美，让龙司的阴茎起了反应。他挣扎了一下，但只能发出短促的哀鸣和抗议声。

然后晓咬住了他的脖子。“龙司的味道是最棒的。”

那一瞬间龙司可以发誓他的头发都烧着了。他像被掐住脖子一样呻吟一声，然后在晓摸上他的阴茎的时候又呻吟一声。等等，他什么时候被脱了裤子？

晓重重地咬龙司的脖子和锁骨，在金发男孩身上到处印下深色的吻痕。金发的男孩柔软地哀哀呻吟，他的身体并不习惯受到这么多的照料。而且晓还一直在夸他，根本就是火上浇油。

“龙司，你的皮肤好软”或者“龙司我喜欢你可爱的小呻吟”或者“龙司这一切都让我想把你掀翻过去然后操到你哭”。

他饥渴的大脑和硬得不行的阴茎根本不知道该怎么反应，也不是说他有在抱怨头晕晕的感觉就是了。晓放在他裆部的手移到了胯上，划过肌肤的感觉像是触电。

“而且天哪龙司，那副眼镜……让你看起来好甜，好软，好好操……”

晓的脸颊挨着龙司胸口，猛烈的进攻暂时停止了。他的一只手仍然圈着龙司的胯骨，手指勾勒腹肌清晰的轮廓。另一只手摸上他的胸肌，揉捏肌肉，然后转去袭击肋骨。每捏一下都能让龙司叫出声，晓笑了起来。

“我能听到你的心跳声哦龙司。”他的声音比刚才的其他赞美时都要柔软，温和而体贴。“强壮有力，就像你一样。”龙司脸热到爆炸，红潮甚至涌下了他的脖子和胸口。“你真的很强大。”

龙司想抗议，但是晓转过了头，重重一口咬进皮肤和肌肉。他未出口的话变成了一声尖叫，猛地挣扎起来。几下扭打，然后晓就坐在了他身上，用屁股和前臂将他钉在原地。眼镜被撞歪了，但是晓咬住镜框，仔细地将它架回原位。

“啊，晓、晓，求你——唔嗯！”晓用自己的裆部去磨蹭他，逼得龙司咬紧了下颚，含糊地叫了一声。他的身体像承受了太多又完全不够，让他困惑不已，且非常、非常饥渴。

“听起来你很想要我。”晓温柔地调笑道，转而抚摸龙司的身侧，指甲轻轻刮蹭。金发男孩扭动着，他的肋骨真的特别敏感。“求我，我就给你你想要的。”

龙司的语速还没这么快过。他的话都糊成了一团，绝望地想让晓进入正题。“求你了晓，我要你，我要你现在就操我要不我会疯掉，我要你，我要你——”

一个用力的吻堵住了他的嘴，还有一声轻笑。“好好，龙司，冷静。”晓一边吻他一边艰难地脱衣服，接着就是那无比甜蜜的肌肤接触。对比起滚烫火热的龙司，晓凉爽的身体感觉总是超好，而且天哪晓硬了。

然后那根硬得不得了的阴茎磨蹭龙司的，金发男孩发出渴求的叫喊。他的脑子已经没了，他唯一能想的就是这个帅气的少年终于开始取悦他了。他都不知道自己有没有在说话，只是一声一声又一声涌出了他的胸腔。

两根手指在戳弄他的入口，龙司受不了了。泪水刺痛了他的双眼，还有他就要被操了的快乐。他已经过度敏感了，没光凭晓的手指射出来就已经是个奇迹。不仅如此，耳边还一直充满着低沉的赞美，在他的脑子里喋喋不休，一切都太多了又太少了又刚刚好。

龙司记不清晓花了多久在指交他，打开他，让他饥渴地哭泣，直到那修长纤细的手指被一根更为粗壮的阴茎替代。龙司现在死而无憾了。

“眼镜真的很好看哦龙司……我迫不及待要玩坏你了。”

龙司呜咽着，想要用屁股迎合晓的动作，但是黑发男孩的龟速进入是有原因的。之前小腹里积攒的高潮欲望烟消云散，让金发男孩感到破碎又空虚。即便如此，晓的阴茎缓慢滑入他的感觉也是爽得不可思议，龙司再次试图把臀部顶向晓，几乎控制不住抽噎起来。

晓突然猛地撞进他，龙司尖叫一声，大脑一片空白。等他回神，折磨人的快感依旧让他头晕目眩，晓俯身看着他，脸上满是疯狂和情欲。不知为何一切都感觉太过了，他被填得太满，背都开始发疼。

“唔……”晓的声音是紧绷的，但依然平稳，一边优雅地把龙司脸上的眼镜扶正。“龙司你好紧……我要操死你，而且你不准保持安静。我要听着你崩溃。”

龙司根本没机会抗议，因为晓一说完就开始又快又重地操他，差点没把他撕成两半。他很确定他失声了，但是他还是听得到有人在尖叫晓的名字，声音大得从墙上反弹回来。

可能还有“喀嚓”的一声响。

龙司高潮的时候，感觉自己整个下半身都坏了，全身都在尖叫着他有多么的爱晓。他昏过去又醒过来，只记得晓在半心半意地抱怨。

“妈的，我眼镜坏了。”


End file.
